liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dramliz
Usage *dramliza, singular **Anthora is a powerful dramliza **Dramliza, what are you doing up there? *dramliz, plural **Many dramliz teach at Healer Hall. **Where are those three dramliz going? Wizards *the dramliz are wizards, witches, "healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers..." *they may have multiple amazing abilities or just a few small gifts *their gifts may be obscure, like Theo’s singular ability to recognize piloting skill *But they all inherited their gifts from the original dramliz, who were created by the Sheriekas — humanity’s worst nightmare — until they rebelled and helped humanity escape into a bubbleCrystal Dragon prologue *Some dramliz use their gifts to work evil — Simbu, for example.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 List of Dramliz Original shereikas--made dramliz: *The red-headed gambler at Faldaiza Port, who helped Jela escape with his tree.Crystal Dragon, chapter 10 *Rool Tiazan, Clan Erob -- reads the ley lines, sees the Luck's golden gleam, does amazing stuff like zap a bunch of people into a moving spaceship... *Rool's Gray Lady, a powerful healer **Her spirit lived within him after she died, the first known lifemate bond, a dramliza thing *Simbu, Gray Lady’s evil sister: "An eternity of torment passed—and he Rool was released. He collapsed....His lady’s sister relaxed into the chaise, her eyes bright and cruel, crimson smoke wreathing her head. “We are in accord,” she said.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 Current times, genes diluted *Er Thom and Anne — manifested in the lifemate bond *Daav and Aelliana — lifemate bond *Val Con and Miri — lifemate bond *Anthora yos'Galan -- telekinesis, telepathy, lifemate *Ren Zel dea'Judan -- can manipulate the ley lines, unmake the universe, lifemate *Shan yos'Galan -- aka Lute, healer, lifemate **With The Edger of the Clutch Turtles he healed half-dead Val Con yos'Phelium *Priscilla -- the goddess Moonhawk, lifemate *Nova yos'Galan -- "she who remembers" *Syl Vor — the sight *Padi yos'Galan -- powerful healer, a dragon *Pat Rin — a gambler, reads the Luck *Quin — gambler Luck, like his father *Val Con — lifemate, dramliz block, hunch-maker, slight telekinesis (see his link) *Theo - the luck swirls around her, and she can see piloting ability in others *Healers at Healer Hall in Solcintra (and other places) *Orphan healer in Block Party, on Surebleak *Terran / Bleaker healer in "Chimera" *Tarona Rusk, freed from The Department of the InteriorAlliance of Equals, chapter 35 Etc etc Their Oaths to Korval *At Gimlins, aboard Spiral Dance, rebel dramliz Rool Tiazan and his Grey Lady kneeled to The Tree and begged forgiveness for what they'd done as Sheriekas-made servants. They pledged to be allied to Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium. Cantra suggested to Tree that an ally need only be able to shoot, and a willingness to aim at the enemy. Then Tree forgave them and gave each a seedpod to seal the alliance.Crystal Soldier, chapter 31 *Oaths given to Cantra and Tor An yos'Galan, witnessed by the dea'Gauss and The Tree, in orbit above Old Solcintra, on Quick Passage. **many dramliz pledged to support the newly formed Clan Korval: "Captain, the Solcintrans will renounce us, for we embody that which they most fear...The groundlings say we are dangerous, and perversions; they call us sheriekas-spawn and they kill us out of hand... I have here healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers -- treasures beyond counting for the days beyond. Grant us passage and you may call upon us for any service so long as Jela's tree survives to bind us."Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 References